


It Isn't That Easy

by XxDeva1PathxX



Series: It Isn't That Easy Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, M/M, more people will join in the sequel, relationships updated as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDeva1PathxX/pseuds/XxDeva1PathxX
Summary: As Vriska Serket finds herself surrounded by the wizarding world, she thinks that this is not what she had signed up for.Vriska is frustrated by this new world, having no clue what she's doing here, and Aradia's cryptic "just wait"-type notes aren't helping. It makes it worse that only a few of her friends have shown up, and none of them are the one troll who knows what's going on.By the end of the school year, she'll have to work with new friends and old to defeat the annual threat that Voldemort poses (although she has no idea how tired she's gonna get of this guy. Seriously, doesn't he ever give this up?)[ This fic covers only the first year. The most important thing to know is that Trelawny's prophecy is no longer about Harry; it's now about the trolls, as Aradia's time jumping to try and keep the timeline stable has completely changed HP history.If you're reading this fic for Harry, he's still a very important character, it was never the prophecy or his destiny that made him who he was.NOT Vriska-centric throughout the whole fic. ]





	It Isn't That Easy

The date was August 27th, 1991.

The late-summer air was brisk and buzzing with noise at night, crickets rousing to sing as the sun went down. The street itself was void of all life save for the insects, the street lamps flickering. They illuminated the wet asphalt, the droplets of dew shining under the fluorescents. Along the street on both sides were houses with what appeared to be about 10 feet of space between them; thin and tall as opposed to short and wide.

The sky flashed a bright red, something violently parting the clouds and falling towards the empty street. There was an audible crack as whatever it was made contact with the ground, splintering the pavement beneath it. Suddenly, it stirred, raising what appeared to be a head from the ground and rubbing at it with one pale, grey hand.

Soft light seemed to bend and warp itself around the being, its black hair contrasting the bright orange and yellow pajamas that it wore. Its grey skin and strange candy-corn colored horns were not as striking as the blue butterfly wings, transparent and folded up against its back.

The creature spat out a mouthful of something strange and blue, the liquid spattering against the asphalt and glinting in the light. It stood, and as it stood it became more apparent that this humanoid creature was a female.

Her hair was quite long and wiry, falling down her back and in-between the mysterious wings, her black lips pursed in what looked to be annoyance. Two fangs poked themselves out of the top of her mouth, and what was most striking about her face at first glance were her eyes.

Her right eye was normal in comparison to the other, if one could ignore the gray irises and golden sclera. The left one had multiple pupils, 7 to be exact, 6 spread evenly around the 7th in a circle.

She was looking around, bewildered at the homes and street that were before her, when a door open and a voice hissed at her.

"Hurry! Get inside, over here!"

She gave the door a glance, obviously not quite sure what to think, when the voice spoke again.

"Are you stupid, girl, get inside quick before a Muggle sees you! Ah, shoot, what did Professor Dumbledore tell me to say."

The mysterious girl on the street had seemingly materialized a blue sword from nowhere, the weapon falling into her hands as she faced the source of the voice.

"Come here, damn it what was it, oh right. Ms. Megido said that this is how it's supposed to happen.”

That got the girl's attention. The sword remained firmly in her grip, but she hurried inside, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Put the sword away, Merlin's beard, you're obvious enough as it is."

The girl turned to face the stranger and found an old woman, almost shorter than her, closing the door and bustling around as she shut all the blinds over the window. The old woman was hunched over, and rather average looking besides her wild and frizzy grey hair. She wore bright pink carpet slippers and had a pink robe tucked in around herself.

The room that they were in was, to put it simply, ugly. Cat toys were strewn over the floor and the secondhand couch, little rips and tears in everything. Nothing was safe, not even the ugly orange carpet, as there was a cat chewing it up right now.

The girl opened her mouth to speak when the woman made a strange call. A rustle of wings could be heard as an owl swooped into the room.

"I want you to go alert Professor Dumbledore," the woman said. "And tell him that she's here."

The girl clearly didn't like this, as she raised her sword defensively when the owl took off.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked. "And how do you know Aradia?"

"Oh I don't, dear, not personally." The old woman moved around the battered coffee table to stand in front of her. "No, none of us but Dumbledore knows her. She's a well kept secret of the wizarding world."

"Wizarding world? What-”

"She gave Dumbledore the exact dates and times when you all would show up, the same night that she killed You-Know-Who." The woman puffed her chest out proudly. "I'm only a squib but that's some top secret information that barely anyone knows, wizard or not."

“Will you shut up and let me talk?” The girl’s voice was loud, and irritated. “I don’t have a lot of time to be talking about some dumb FLARPing shit, that’s kid’s stuff.”

The woman looked surprised, and shut her mouth for just a moment, which was long enough for the girl to point her sword towards her.

“Did Megido say anything else?” the girl asked. “Well? Are you dumb or something, come on!”

The old woman sniffed and made to open her mouth when there was a loud banging noise from right outside the house. The girl bypassed her to throw the door open, peering out into the darkness and aiming the sharp sword tip at something in the dark.

“What do you want?” she called out. “Did you make that noise just now?”

An old man stepped into the light of the doorway, the streetlights behind him having gone out. He had long silver hair and a long beard to match, was wearing purple robes and his eyes were twinkling behind the half-moon spectacles that sat on his crooked nose. He peered down at the girl with a kind smile and looked up to the old woman behind her.

“May I come in, Mrs. Figg?” He asked.

“Of course, Professor Dumbledore, please.”

The old woman hurried into her kitchen, pots clanging onto the stove as she began to set a kettle out for tea. The girl looked slightly offended as Dumbledore moved past her with ease, settling himself onto the couch and looking up at her good-naturedly.

“So, you’re Vriska Serket.” He said. “Aradia said you would be the first to arrive. I have to say, your appearance is quite striking. Not the horns, or your skin, but your wings. Do all trolls have wings?”

Vriska was a little taken aback, the aforementioned wings fluttering against her back in an almost shy manner. “What is this about Aradia? Where is she, do you have her captured or something? Do I have to break her out, seriously, can’t people do anything around here?!”

“Aradia is fine,” Dumbledore said airily, popping a candy into his mouth. “She explained to me that she had some business to take care of, and she would join you all in a few years. Quite powerful magic that one has, not something that this silly old fool could understand. Lemon drop?”

Vriska ignored the candy that was offered to her, instead narrowing her mismatched eyes at Dumbledore. Mrs. Figg had come back in with the tea, setting three cups down and turning to Vriska.

“You can have some, if you’d like.” She said, sniffling. “You could do with some proper manners, you know.”

“Hey, I have plenty of manners!” Vriska said. “Just not the kind of manners that you humans could ever wrap your tiny heads around, I-“

“That’s not necessary, Ms. Serket, Mrs. Figg.” Dumbledore spoke up. “Ms. Serket, you are a guest in this universe. And Mrs. Figg, you know better than to argue with someone who is confused and agitated.”

Mrs. Figg at least had the wherewithal to look ashamed of herself, sipping at her tea as one of her many cats curled itself up at her feet. Vriska had curled her lip up into a snarl.

“I already said don’t have time to just sit around and drink tea. I have incompetent friends that need saving, and I’m the only one who can-“

“Ms. Serket, your friends will all arrive here safely and in due time.” Dumbledore’s eyes were sparkling like he knew something he didn’t, which did nothing to relax Vriska’s expression. “Your instructions from Ms. Megido were to sit tight and try to learn something useful from us humans. Oh, and I believe she also said that you could try to stop being so abrasive and that, I quote, maybe someone will actually want to be your friend if you do.”

Vriska looked shocked, but slightly relaxed her stance, blue starting to color her cheeks. Aradia’s words seemed to humble her enough to take the cup of tea from the table and mumble a “thank you” to Mrs. Figg.

“You keep some interesting company, Ms. Serket.” Dumbledore said. “Aradia threatened me with certain death if I didn’t agree to let you come to my school.”

Dumbledore was smiling like someone had just told a very funny joke, the idea of death at the hands of Aradia making his eyes crinkle up with amusement.

“I have made arrangements for you to start your first year at Hogwarts this September.” Dumbledore continued. “It was by Aradia’s request that you do so in order to learn the proper skills to defeat Lord Voldemort- oh, Mrs. Figg, so sorry.”

Mrs. Figg had spilled her tea all over her lap, the cat by her feet waking up and meowing in protest. Dumbledore pulled a stick of wood from his sleeve, Vriska looking on with narrowed eyes, and waved it at Mrs. Figg’s lap. The tea vanished. 

“How… did you do that?” Vriska asked, her eyes still squinted. “What kind of aspect was that- seriously, what the fuck is going on here? Is that a stick?!”

“All will be revealed in due time,” Dumbledore said. “I believe your friend will eventually show up to explain it to you, although she did mention that having to wait without the information would bother you greatly. Nevertheless, it is for the sake of the timeline, as she said. Ah, that’s right.”

Vriska had opened her mouth to protest, possibly to say that no, it would not bother her in the slightest, and that Aradia could shut up if she had nothing but lies to say about her because she, Vriska Serket, would never get hotheaded over something like that. But she closed it when Dumbledore pulled another stick out of his sleeve, this one long and sleek.

“This is an oak wand, 7 inches, stiff and inflexible. The core is made of acromantula exoskeleton, quite an unusual one this wand is.” Dumbledore handed it to her, watching the way Vriska turned it over in her hands.

“What is this supposed to be for?” She asked eventually. “What, am I supposed to learn about how sticks work? News flash, people, it’s a stick!”

“You are to use it to channel your natural abilities, your magic, and will learn more when you come to Hogwarts.” Dumbledore made to stand, placing his tea down and giving Mrs. Figg a smile. “Truly appreciated, and lovely as always Mrs. Figg. I believe I left a tart in the teacher’s lounge; I must go back before Professor Sprout finishes it off. She does love a good treacle tart.”

Vriska was opening and closing her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she did so. “What am I supposed to do? I don’t know what I should do.” She finally asked, slumping down as if she were admitting some embarrassing secret.

“You will be picked up tomorrow by a trusted friend of mine, Hagrid. He will take you to Diagon Alley to get your robes and books. Ah, yes, that reminds me.” Dumbledore produced his stick of wood again, waving it at Vriska who tensed up as she felt tingles spread across her skin. “Specium Mutatio.”

Her head ached as her horns retreated into her skull, and she watched with wide eyes as her grey skin faded into a light tan color. She blinked wildly, her left eye suddenly less focused that it had ever been in her life (barring the time she had lost it). She knew without having to ask that she looked human, and felt silly and vulnerable standing there with a sword and a stick.

“That should last most of the year.” Dumbledore looked satisfied as he moved to the door. “As soon as it starts to wear off, please let me know. Well, tata, I shall see you in a few days, Ms. Serket. All will be revealed in time. And do try to keep a level head, the place you are going is a school, so there will be children around you. You can’t be pulling a sword on everyone who annoys or confuses you.”

There was another crack, Vriska almost wanting to cover her now fleshy ears, and Dumbledore vanished as quickly as he had appeared.


End file.
